Dakishimete
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: Octavo y último capítulo al fin. Me demoré siglos en terminarlo.. pero espero que les guste .
1. ¿Celos?

Dakishimete  
  
Capítulo Uno: ¿Celos?  
  
- Y, ¿es que vas a ir? - la alegre voz se escuchó amortiguada detrás de la puerta del baño  
- Aha - la voz más monótona salida de aquellos delgados labios  
- Te aburrirás sobremanera amigo mío, ya sabes como son aquellos bailes que se le ocurren organizar a la empaquetada de Reelena - la voz cantarina se hizo más nítida al salir el muchacho envuelto en una enorme toalla, dejando que las gotas de su largo cabello fueran absorbidas por la alfombra de la habitación - ¿o es que acaso tienes a alguien en la mira? ¿político? ¿conspirador? ¿espía?  
- No - Heero, ciertamente, no era la persona más apta como para una conversación  
- ¡¡NO!! - Duo ciertamente se manejaba bien con alguien como Yui - ¡Qué aburrido! - comentó el muchacho sentado desnudo en la cama, mientras secaba su pelo con la toalla, observando a Heero ponerse un frac - ¿Y es que te gustan esas cosas Heero? O sea, ponerte trajes todos empaquetados, bailar con esa gente toda estirada, soportar constantemente a Reelena, bailar con Reelena... ¿Acaso te gusta Reelena? - Duo ante el último comentario no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa habitual, una gigante, burlesca sonrisa  
- No   
- ¿Tampoco? - ciertamente Duo estaba desilusionado - ¡Qué fome eres!  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme? - Heero sonó por unos momentos desafiante  
- ¡Claro! - una sonrisa complaciente se formó en el rostro de Maxwell - ir a la fiesta más aburrida del año, organizada por la persona más aburrida de la Galaxia y más encima acompañando a la persona menos conversadora del Universo.. ¡Ni muerto!  
- Pero si tú haces toda la conversación, puedes estar sólo e iniciar un monólogo con una pared, no tendrías problemas - ciertamente Heero cuando hablaba no decía cosas muy agradables  
- Cuanto lamento dejarte sin mi compañía, pero hoy tengo una 'cita', y estará mil veces más movida que esa 'fiesta' - agregó sonriendo tranquilamente mientras se trenzaba el cabello.  
  
Heero frunció el ceño, no le gustaba en nada que un piloto Gundam tuviera 'ese' tipo de citas, menos 'ese' piloto.  
  
- ¿Sabes al menos con quién es? - aquella pregunta salió despreocupada, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que el piloto del 01 sentía.  
- Ni idea, pero no te preocupes amigo - comentó el moreno mientras se ponía su ropa interior y buscaba unos pantalones - les pido todos los exámenes, y claro, también me hago lo míos - una sonrisa socarrona, un tanto opacada para Yui  
- Como quieras  
  
Heero salió de la habitación, ciertamente aquella 'vida nocturna' que llevaba Maxwell no era para nada de su agrado, al comienzo no se inmutó mucho cuando su compañero de habitación no aparecía por el departamento. Pero después de encontrar semanalmente exámenes del SIDA encima de su escritorio, y una pila de condones en su velador se comenzó a cuestionar. Lo primero que aparecía en su mente era el ¿Por qué tantos exámenes? Después ¿por qué tantos condones? finalmente, poniendo un poco más de atención se daba cuenta que el piloto del Deathscythe siempre salía cuando le confirmaban un lugar y una hora por su teléfono celular.  
  
- Pero sé que esta vez es una mujer.. no me agradan mucho en la cama - prosiguió con su monólogo Duo, sabiendo que Heero lo escucharía en cualquier lugar del departamento - ya sabes, se quejan mucho y no aportan casi nada, claro está que es mil veces mejor que un cincuentón dándote besos por todas partes.. no entiendo como hay viejos tan degenerados, teniendo hijos y nietos.. realmente no entiendo... - la sonrisa que generalmente era deslumbrante se veía opacada por un extraño brillo en sus ojos, sólo un segundo - creo que sólo tres veces he disfrutado estar con alguien.. una de ellas era mujer, realmente la mujer más dulce que me haya tocado probar.. puedo decir que con ella hice el amor; la segunda, un hombre, exquisito en todos los sentidos, una buena noche de lujuria; y el tercero.. creo que hubo de todo un poco, claro que lo del amor lo excluimos, je je…se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir…  
  
Heero miró como Duo Maxwell, piloto del Deathscythe, salía de la habitación vistiendo una ajustada camisa roja de seda, lentes de sol y unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, y si a eso le agregamos un abrigo también de cuero hasta los tobillos, realmente era bello.  
  
- ¡Suerte con Reelena!- se despidió Duo desde la puerta alegremente - ¡¡Qué no se te pegue toda la noche!! ¡¡No olvides tus llaves!!  
- Hn - el asentimiento que Heero le dedicó desde la cocina Maxwell sólo lo pudo adivinar por aquel susurro  
- ¡Y un abrigo para que no te resfríes! - agregó mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando a Heero sólo en aquel departamento.  
- Baka.. - susurró Heero por lo bajo, extrañando de algún modo los monólogos que hacía el piloto del 02, hablando tanto que a veces deseaba estrangularlo, sólo a veces... -_________-U  
  
En un momento tomó las llaves de encima de la mesa y su abrigo dispuesto en un perchero, cerca de la puerta, cerrándola despacio.. estaba seguro que sería la noche más larga y aburrida de todo el año, hubiese deseado que el chico de ojos violetas le acompañase, por último lo hubiese disfrazado de chica y hubiera tenido excusa para librarse de la rubia de Reelena en aquella fiesta. Rió ante tales ocurrencias, se estaba juntando mucho con cierto chico de cabello largo y ahora pensaba estupideces.  
  
Al llegar al estacionamiento miró en donde, generalmente, aparcaba su motocicleta, mas no fue su furia al ver que ¡NO estaba!   
  
- Kisama bakayarou, Duo - sus labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa contenida, entre rabia y risa. Ahora comprendía el 'por qué' debía llevar abrigo.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Cerró la puerta de un despacio, conteniendo su furia, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien…  
El abrigo fue a dar al suelo, en medio de la sala, la camisa en una silla del comedor, y al detenerse en la puerta de la recámara que compartiera con Duo se detuvo, aquellos quejidos...  
Se asomó despacio, muy despacio entre la puerta entreabierta.  
Allí, en una de las camas, Duo, completamente desnudo y un ¿hombre?, en Su departamento, ciertamente el hecho de ver aquella escena le hizo enfurecer más aún.  
  
- Ahhhh - aquel hombre que estaba de espaldas a la cama, Duo encima, moviéndose de manera desesperada en su interior, cabello castaño mezclándose con rubio  
  
Heero abrió la puerta de par en par, pero ninguno de los dos amantes se percataron del hecho que los estuvieran observando, un observador con ganas y capaz de matar a alguien.  
  
Los dos amantes llegaron casi simultáneamente al clímax, y el chico de trenza se desplomó en medio del pecho de aquel hombre.  
  
- Te amo, Duo - la confesión de aquel tipo fue melosa, realmente lo sentía, sus ojos verdes centellando.  
  
Heero observaba paciente, como siempre, completamente controlado.  
  
- Debes irte - la voz de Duo sonó en la habitación - Heero puede llegar en cualquier momento, y no creo que le agrade encontrarte aquí  
- Estás en lo cierto - Yui por fin habló, asustando tanto a Maxwell como a su acompañante  
  
Duo abrió sus ojos violetas enormemente, fijos en la mirada del piloto del 01. No sabía que era peor, o la mirada penetrante de Heero en la suya, el saber que había estado parado hacía quizás cuánto tiempo, o el silencio tan denso que no se podía ni respirar.  
  
- Te espero en la cocina - la voz del chico de ojos azules sonó cuando este se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
  
Como un autómata Duo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, olvidándose completamente del rubio que le miraba intensamente, aún desde la cama.  
  
Continuará  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Notas de la Autora: Aiya!! Espero que les guste este primer capítulo de la historia, y he de decir que en realidad es el primero que escribo de esta serie.. y ciertamente lo tenía hace demasiado tiempo fermentando en el computador... así que.. como no me decido en como seguirlo ¡pido opiniones! Onegai!!! Sí que las necesito... o por lo menos la dirección de una buena página de doujinshis!! Reviews, porfa!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Abrázame

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea que contiene material homosexual explícito. Si no te agrada este género no me hago responsable de que salgas traumado después de leerlo... Buenop, y a la gente que le agrada leer estas cosillas pervertidas... aquí está el segundo chapter ^___~  
  
Dakishimete  
  
Capítulo 02: Abrázame  
  
Se miró nuevamente en el espejo del baño, su cabello húmedo delataba que se había bañado recién, suspiró mientras se ponía una gran bata blanca, era de Heero, pero ¿qué más daba?  
  
Salió de la habitación y vio al rubio muerto de vergüenza sentado aún en la cama, esperando instrucciones.. y es que todavía no se bañaba y, ciertamente, estaba bastante sucio... bueno.. es de esperarse ¿ne?  
  
Con un extraño sentimiento de culpa se dirigió a él, despacio, pero aún así llamando su atención. Se reflejó una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban, pero que si los comparabas con unos azul-hielo, no tenían ningún encanto.  
  
El muchacho le miraba azorado, y es que aunque no fuera tímido era comprometedor.. demasiado para alguien que quería olvidar por tan sólo una noche.  
  
- Debes limpiarte, entra al baño rápido mientras yo me visto.. necesitas salir de aquí antes que Heero y yo comencemos a 'conversar'  
  
- ¿Estarás bien? - su pequeña voz angustiada  
  
- No te preocupes - sintió las enormes ganas de tener una pistola a mano y volarse los sesos - no creo que me haga nada, sólo ocupé el departamento.. violé la regla nº5 - el rubio le miró extrañado y se apresuró a aclarar - unas reglas que hicimos con Heero cuando compramos el departamento, hay algunas inquebrantables.. la número 5 en especial..  
  
- Hai.. - respondió dudoso  
  
Miró el menudo cuerpo levantase envuelto en una de las sábanas, si lo mirabas de espaldas parecía una chica, su cintura estrecha, curvas delicadas.. suspiró, no sabía que había hecho mal esta vez. Sonrió cuando vio la puerta del baño cerrarse y el chico desaparecer tras ella, sabía demasiado bien lo que había hecho mal..  
  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^ *^_^*  
  
La cocina era el lugar en donde más tiempo pasaban, Duo intentando cocinar algo que se pudiera ingerir y Heero tecleando en su laptop. Entró en ella vestido con unos jeans negros y una polera blanca, a pesar de ser invierno en la cuidad la temperatura en la casa era agradable.  
  
Observó pacientemente a la figura sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, fumando. Sonrió ante la vista, era lo más sensual que hubiese visto nunca, a pesar de haberlo visto más de cien veces. La forma en que Yui se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca para darle una calada, la manera en que exhalaba lentamente el humo. Dio un suspiro, había estado reteniendo el aire y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo peor de todo es que Heero Sólo fumaba si tenía ganas de matar a alguien y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco para poder abstenerse.  
  
- ¿Heero? - preguntó bajito, sólo para que su amigo se diera cuenta que ya estaba ahí  
  
- ¿Ya se fue? - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico de ojos violetas  
  
- Hai..  
  
No hubo respuesta en seguida, tampoco en los siguientes diez minutos.  
  
Heero ya había encendido el tercer cigarrillo y la paciencia de Duo estaba en el límite. Y ciertamente estaba muriendo de sueño y eran recién las cuatro y media de la mañana.  
  
- ¿Vamos a hablar o quieres que te mire como fumas lo que queda de noche? - los ojos violetas centellaron furiosos en la semi-penumbra de la cocina.  
  
Yui posó su mirada directamente en la de su compañero de departamento, y el piloto del Deathscythe sintió que una opresión en su pecho se le hacía casi insoportable, casi impidiéndole respirar.  
  
Los ojos azules no le miraban con resentimiento, rabia o cualquier otra emoción negativa, y en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era, al menos, encontrar ira en aquellos hermosos ojos, pero eso no era posible, Heero había vuelto a hacer lo que le protegía del mundo en todo momento.. ser el soldado perfecto, no dejar que el enemigo se enterase de lo que pensaba.. y en esos momentos él: Duo Maxwell, era considerado el más grande enemigo de Heero Yui.  
  
- ¿Heero? - preguntó en un siseo - Vamos amigo, no pensé que llegaras tan pronto de la fiesta de Reelena, y me pillaste en un mal momento.. Perdóname ¿sí? - rogó tratando de disolver el espeso ambiente, dándole un toque bromista al asunto  
  
- ¿Por qué debería? - un murmullo, completamente indiferente  
  
- ¡Vamos! Sólo fue un chico, ad---  
  
- ¡No es sólo un chico, demonios! - el cenicero que sostenía el piloto del 01 se estrelló en una de las paredes, haciendo que el cristal se partiera en pequeños fragmentos - ¡Es Quatre maldición! ¡Y es pareja de Trowa hace DOS AÑOS! ¡¿Cómo demonios no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas?!  
  
Duo abrió los ojos aterrados, eran extrañas las veces en que Heero se enfadaba de esa manera, mostrando tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que te hará Trowa, Duo-kun? - un siseo que hizo a Maxwell temblar, esa pregunta no pedía respuesta - Lo mismo que le hizo a sus otros amantes - para después agregar en casi gritando - ¡Y no quiero que estés en mi casa para cuando se entere!  
  
El piloto del Deathscythe observó fijamente a Heero, por largo rato.  
  
Le contempló al momento que el moreno se volteaba y prendía otro cigarrillo, observó nuevamente cada calada, el reflejo de la luna en sus perturbados ojos azules, la delicada nariz, su acompasado ritmo cardiaco...  
  
Y no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar.  
  
Ni tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento se había acercado a Yui y le había abrazado por la espalda muy fuerte, como si fuera un espejismo que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento, como si estuviera la deriva y fuera si única salvación.., y ciertamente en esos momentos era lo único que le mantenía a flote en su mierda de vida..  
  
- Gomen - suplicó entre sollozos - gomengomengomengomengomen.. - susurraba en los brazos de Heero, que se había volteado y le abrazaba contra su pecho, reconfortándole.  
  
Todo se había ido a la basura por una estupidez, Quatre era una estupidez como para poder perder la vida.. para poder perder a Heero.  
  
Y no es que le cayera mal su ex-compañero de batallas.. al contrario, era la persona más dulce que había en toda la galaxia.. el problema era que nunca estaba contento con su pareja.. Trowa era demasiado celoso y frío, Quatre buscaba comprensión y mimos.. y ninguna de las dos características era ofrecida por su amante, a quien no había duda amaba..  
  
Pero, ciertamente, había cometido una GRAN estupidez..  
  
::::::::::Flashback:::::::  
  
Se había reunido con su pareja de esa noche, una hermosa mujer que, ciertamente, era menospreciada por su esposo (un político regordete que Duo tuvo la desgracia de conocer).. Siempre se podía reír de las coincidencias que ofrecía la vida..  
  
Habían terminado como a las dos de la mañana, la mujer se tenía que marchar temprano y el chico de trenza tenía toda la noche libre..  
  
Y entonces fue cuando lo vio, un delicado rubio sentado en la barra de un bar, acompañado de un ejemplar exótico que no era Trowa..  
  
- Quatre - le llamó, captando la atención del rubio  
  
- Duo-kun - los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa al tener que separarse de un húmedo beso que compartiera con aquel hombre..  
  
- Vamos  
  
No tuvo que decir más, el árabe le siguió sin problemas, subiendo a la moto de Heero y llegando al departamento en menos de quince minutos.  
  
Allí no hicieron mucho, el rubio le contó sus problemas 'personales' que llevaba con Trowa. Lloró cuando le confesó que sólo lo buscaba para tener sexo, y que las palabras de amor que algún día le profesara ya no eran corroboradas.. de ninguna manera... en pocas palabras Quatre Reberba Winner estaba completamente destrozado..  
  
Y entre confesión y confesión se vio besando dulcemente al rubio, para luego terminar siendo descubiertos por Heero en la cama del moreno...  
  
:::::::::End Flashback::::::::::  
  
Siguió llorando mientras era arrastrado por Yui hasta la habitación, y lo continuó haciendo cuando vio a su compañero sacar las sábanas de su cama y reemplazarlas por unas limpias.. Tampoco se opuso cuando fue despojado cuidadosamente de sus ropas y fue vestido con el pijama. Ni tampoco tuvo fuerzas para decir nada cuando Yui le acarició delicadamente la frente y se vio envuelto en un sopor dulce, uno que hacía demasiado años no tenía...  
  
*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^ *^_^*  
  
Notas de la autora...  
  
Ohhh!!!!! Siento mucho la demora... pero es que en la Univ. me estaban matando con trabajos y pruebas.. Sin contar el hecho de que se me descompuso el computador hace unas semanas o meses.... (se fundió la placa madre) y con suerte pude salvar la información del disco duro -____- . Y si ven publicada esta historia es gracias ami tío que me prestó su equipo para poder rescatar la información...  
  
Buenop aquí contestaré: Loreto W: Muchas gracias por lo ánimo... me animaré a escribirlo más seguido... y espero de verdad que te guste este ^____^, lo de Heero y Duo se irá viendo un poquito más adelante.. pero creo que en este capìtulo hay un poquito de aquello Mi Koushiro Yamato: Si era Quatre... a decir verdad los que me escribieron reviews me inspiraron para que aquel personaje X le diera un matiz extraño a Q-chan =P.. Bueno... lo de el 'por qué Heero aún no hacer nada se verá un poquito más adelante ^__~. Y espero que te haya gustado como lo continué. Izzy Black: Buenop, gracias... y espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado =) kathy: ohh... sí era Q-chan ^_^, nada personal, pero el próximo capítulo viene algo de Trowa y Quatre .. espero que te haya gustado como quedó este. Un besito! Denisse: Muchas gracias, espero que este chapter sea de tú agrado y me sigas leyendo... Y ten por seguro que el pobre rubio en el próximo capítulo va a necesitar de toda la pena que necesites T__T Ame Winner: Sí era Quatre =P, aunque he de confesar que al principio no era je je, pero tanta gente que apostaba por él le cambié nombre y resultó esto v__v. Espero que me sigas leyendo Ai Amano: Te gusto el 'lemon'? Y eso que me salió sin querer queriendo ... Y si Heero hubiera encontrado a 'alguien' arriba de Duo... creo que nos quedamos sin fic v_____v Rika Shinigami: Acertaste! Si era Quatre ^_____^... aunque fácilmente podía haber sido alguien más meloso que el lindo rubio =P, espero que te guste este capítulo, un besito!  
  
Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, no creí que les agradaría tanto la historia y creo que me dejé llevar por lo que la mayoría de la gente propuso!! Puse a Quatre jajaja, en principio era un personaje X sin mayor trascendencia, pero se me ocurrió la forma de hacer sufrir bastante a los personajes... De a poco verán que la historia de Q-chan y Trowa-kun es más que una simple diferencia de pareja y que las cosas no se verán color de rosa... se puede decir que los haré sufrir demasiado en los siguientes capítulos ::Undomiel ríe de manera maníaca:: (específicamente en el que estoy escribiendo y que publicaré lo antes posible.. sí la U me da tiempo de terminarlo a tiempo... =^_^=U)  
  
Un besito, Undomiel 


	3. Lo que yo siento

Dakishimete  
  
Capítulo 03: Lo que yo siento  
  
- ¿En dónde estabas?  
  
Levantó la mirda u se encopmtró con aquellos fríos ojos, sólo pudo desviar los propios; la culpabilidad estaba escrita en los gestos, eso lo sabía.., pero también sabía que no podía arriegar la vida de MAxwell... Heero lo asesinaría.. Los asesinaría.  
  
- ¿Debo tomar ese silencio como culpabilidad?  
  
- No lo sé - dijo en un murmullo  
  
- ¿No lo sabes, amor?  
  
Tembló ante el íntimo apodo, odiaba cuando le llamaba de esa manera tan dulce, él jamás había sido dulce.  
  
- ¿Pero no me dirás con quién compartiste la cama?  
  
Sintió su suave aliento acariciar su mejilla y su dulce voz ser apenas audible.  
  
- Con nadie - susurró, su voz fue tan segura que hasta el mismo se sorprendió  
  
- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tienes olor a perfume!  
  
- Estuve con alguien - comenzó; no podía mentir del todo, no tenía cabeza como para hacerlo - Pero justo cuando ibamos a hacerlo -trató de reuir de aquellos ojos, reflejaban demasiada ira - llegó Duo-kun y me dijo que le acompañara departamento, así lo hice.. Conversamos un rato hasta que llegó Heero-kun. Había ido a una fiesta de Reelena, ya lo conoces, llegó de mal humor y no lo hizo gracia verme allí - se permitió una leve risita, Heero no podía disimular los celos, era algo que le superaba - así que opté por venirme..  
  
- ¿Heero? - Trowa cambió inmediatamete el semblante, podía poner en duda el testimonio de Q-chan, también el de Duo (ya que ultimamente andaba más extraño que de costumbre).., ¿pero Heero? Ni loco se atrevía a preguntarle al piloto del Zero por algo tan banal, antes se vería con una bala en medio de la frente.  
  
- Hai - el rubio contempló como l rostro de su pareja cambiaba drásticamete - Ya sabes lo celoso que es co Duo-kun, sería bueno que le dijera lo que siente de una vez por todas----  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Para qué??!! - los ojos nuevamente brillaron furiosos - ¡¿Para terminar como nosotros?! ¡¿Tan poco los estimas?!  
  
Sin decir más el moreno entró a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.  
  
Trowa tenía razón, ellos estaban bien sin la necesidad de dormir juntos. En ninguno de los casos quería verlos en la situación que se encontraba. Amaba a Trowa, siempre lo había hecho, solamente que polos opuestos se atraen.. ellos jamás pensaron en que sus hemisferios correspondieran al mismo planeta.. La compatibilidad era algo de lo que jamás habían gozado..  
  
No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse llorando, silenciando los sollozos con sus manos, intentando aplacar aquello que parecía ácido en su pecho, se recargó descuidado en el sillón, quedándose dormido pronto, adormecido por el sonido de sus propios gemidos..  
  
*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*  
  
MIró una vez más aquella mancha en el techo, suspiró cansado, y bajando sus defensas dejó que aquel maldito dolor se agalopara dentro de su pecho nuevamete.. como cada noche lo hiciera, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.. Reprimió las lágrimas irremediablemente, sabía que finalemente ganarían la batalla de nuevo.. como cada noche.. como hacía muchas noches..  
  
Se durmió escuchando los suaves sollozos de su amante desde el otro lado de la puerta, y pensó que al menos si lloraba era porque se arrepentía.. quizás el rubio realemente le amara..  
  
*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*·,·*  
  
Miró nuevamente aquel rostro durmiente y acarició la suave mejilla, despejó el cabello hebra por hebra, de manera delicada, de la misma manera que le inspiraba aquel ser irreal de ojos violetas.. todo rebozante de amor..  
  
Resopló enojado consigo mismo, estaba hastaido de todo, no era saludable estar de esa manera, automartirizándose por nada..  
  
Lo arropó bien y se retiró despacio, sin hacer más ruido del necesario. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y prendió un nuevo cigarrillo, definitivamete estaba adicto a la nicotina, sabía que de esa manera no resolvía nada, al contrario.. se acordaba con más aínco de lo que le molestaba.. acongojaba, en el caso de Duo.  
  
Su dolor de cabeza más grande y más importante, pero aunque quisiera no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar todo y volver a su colonia. No, demasiado se había vuelto adicto a los ojos amatistas y sabía que con eso se encadenaba de manera fatal a la vida nocturna al piloto del Shinagami.  
  
El alba despuntó en el horizonte y se deshizo del último cigarrillo tirándolo por la ventana.. debería dormir.. sabía que la siguiente noche sería aún más pesada que la recién acabada...  
  
TBC  
  
Notas de la Autora: Diculpad las molestias... de veras que siento haber demorado tanto.. pero como les había contado tengo mi pc malo y escribi este chapter en un cuaderno, son las 2:29 de la mañana y acabo de terminar de tipearlo y corregirlo =P, como siempre espero sus reviews!!!!!  
  
Mi Koushiro Yamato: Buenop... realmete me sorprendió tu review tan extenso.. pero hay varios puntos que iré aclarando a medida que avance el fic ^^, en todo caso ya tengo bastante claro para donde va el asunto ^^.. Y tienes razón lo de Heero, pero como vez Duo también se dio cuenta y Trowa también sabe... ¿y es que jamás te ahn dicho que la última persona en enterarse es la afectada?? Buenop, eso pasa en este caso.. Espero que te haya gustado la parte de Trowa y Quatre.. ese es el comienzo del gran problema que tienen esos dos.. y te dire que es más grande que el de Duo y Heero... ya, un besote, Undomiel.  
  
Loreto W: muchas gracias por tu review!! ^^, pero mi pc todavía no está bien ^^U.. A todo esto ¿te gustó? Me alegra saber eso.. y ojalá que este chapter te haya agradado también.. si tienes alguna sugerencia cólo dímela y ten por seguro que la agregará por allí ^__~. Un besote, Undomiel.  
  
Nanaka: ohhh.. ¿me demoro mucho en subir los capìtulos? ¿verdad que si? Juro que lo lamento, pero pasè por un estado de 'falta de creatividad'.. no tenía ninguna idea.. Espero que este capìtulo tambièn te guste.. Undomiel.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: ufff. aquí va el tercer... pero tendré que hacer sufrir a Q-chan... T_T lo siento.. pero es necesario =P. Un besote, Undomiel  
  
Terry Maxwell: Haber... primero lo de la edad.. tienen entre 18 y 19.. no menos porque sino las personas que se meten con Duo pasarían a ser pedofílicos =P. Y no te preocupes por las parejas.. aquí nadie se meterá en problemas ajenos.. yo digo que ya tienen suficiente por el momento ¿ne?.. Buenop, un besote, Undomiel  
  
Vrag: Buenop, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!!!!  
  
Ame Winner: mujer!, lo que puse en el fic se refiere a algo que más adelante sabrás.. así que no puedo adelantar nada ^^. Espero que te guste este chapter!!  
  
Lia: mmm buenop, aquí está, pero me tienes que explicar que es 'acido' ¿okis?.. Un besote, Undomiel 


	4. Así duele menos

Dakishimete 04  
  
Sintió como ávidas manos recorrían su pecho, retirando su camisa suavemnete, acariciando. La consciencia volció poco a poco, intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, convenciéndose de que 'eso' no iba a pasar nuevamente, no otra vez.  
  
No correspondió aquel beso que reclamaba su boca e intentó por todos los medios quitarse aquel cuerpo de encima, sabiendo que sería imposible por dos razones: él era más fuerte, ni tampoco quería realmente que acabase.  
  
- basta... - susurró en medio de un gemido, pero eso sólo hizo que las caricias se incrementaran y nuevamente su boca fuera tomada.  
  
Los besos se desviaron desde su boca hasta la oreja, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras y pronto soilo se oían palabras sin sentido y promesas de amor que no tenían valor.  
  
- Sabes a chocolate - susurró la voz de Trowa en su oído, ronroneando - ¿Sabías que te amo, Q-chan?  
  
Se mordió el labio interior para no gritar cuanto era lo que amaba a ese demonio de cabello castaño. Porque aunque podía verse rodeado de amantes solamente a ellos les podía hacer declaraciones de amor.. por eso los buscaba, porque necesitaba poder gritar cuanto amaba a Borton, cuanto deseaba tenerle a su lado de por vida.. pero eso sabía sería imposible, porque después de haber terminado de ahcer el amor todo vovlería a ser como antes, como estar sumido en la más densa de la ocuridad.  
  
No les costó llegar al climax, ambos disfrutando el momento. Cuando el nuevo sueño los ambriagó a ambos Trowa lo envlvió entre sus brazos y lo llevó con cuidado hasta la cama que contadas veces compartieran.  
  
El rubio reposó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Trowa, quedándose dormido gracias a la anormal sensación de paz y a los regulares latidos del corazón de su amante. El moreno los siguió después, intentando sincronizar su respiración con el más pequeño, lográndolo en parte, pero aunque lo intentó se durmió con aquel sentimiento de derrota, sabía que no tan solo en eso había fallado.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bejó elegantemente del automóvil begro, el vestido blanco se sacudió cone l viento, al igual que su cabello. Se retiró algunas hebras doradas que ke estorbaban en el delicado rostro.  
  
Los zapatos de tacón sonaron en el amplio corredor mientras que llegaba a destino; golpeó la puerta dos veces y su corazón se aceleró de manera considerable cuando oyó los pasos desde el otro lado, intentó calmarse, comportarse como una gran dama.  
  
- ¿Reelena? - la chica subió su mirada y se encontró con unos somñolientos ojos violetas y pudo leer fácilmente: asombro y un destello de enojo.  
  
- Konnbanwa, Duo-kun - la voz cantarina de la muchacha sonó segura, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.  
  
La hizo pasar al departamento sin decir ninguna palabra y ella le obedeció con movimientos fluídos y suaves.  
  
- Le llamo inmediatamente, toma asiento si gustas  
  
la rubia sonrió debilmente, sabía de aquellos sentimientos que ninguno de los pilotos se atrevían a confesar, hasta pudo haberse dado cuenta mucho antes que alguno de ellos.. Y claro, para una chica enamorada es fácil aprender a leer en los gestos y miradas del chico en cuestión, y en ese caso, Heero no fue la excepción.  
  
Siempre crey{o que tendría todo fácilmente, especialmente a los hombres. A lo largo de su joven vida había aprendido que una mujer es la que da el paso en una relación, si ella así lo desea lo consigue.. solteros, casados, divorciados.. Cualquiera, siempre y cuando se le pusiera el ahínco suficiente. Pero se enamoró perdidamente de alguien muy extraño al resto, un chico de movimientos metódicos y calculados, ojos cristalinos como el hielo, inexpresivos; el cabello rebelde.. un muchacho que le amenazó de muerte sin siquiera conocerle... un chico lo suficientemente atractivo para que unos juguetones ojos violetas también le fiajran como objetivo.  
  
Sonrió de manera trsite, recordar el modo en que Yui cambiaba su máscara oara mostrar enfado hacia el piloto de trenza. Creyó que era solo irritación, pero después de un tiempo pudo notar que algo cambiaba de forma mínima, pero perceptible para ojos interesados. Las iris azules parecíanmás brillantes si el que decía alguna estupidez era Duo; su furia era especialemente notable cuando era Maxwell el que le molestaba.. Sabía que aquello tenía una connotación más profunda, demasiado importante y abrumadora como para pasarla por alto.  
  
Sintió pasos lentos aproximarse a la salita y se puso de pie inmediatamente, allí se dejó ver la silueta de Heero.. Y por poco suelta una risita. El chico lucía un pantalón negro bastante suelto y una polera blanca con unas inscripciones en rojo pasión que decían 'I'm too Sexy!'  
  
Los ojos azules del chico le observaron un tanto dudosos.. Sí, la convivencia con Maxwell le había cambiado, leer en el era difícil, pero jamás imposible... y daba por hecho de que Heero era más expresivo cuando estaba a solas con el joven de trenza.  
  
- ¡Hola! - saludó inclinándose suavemente, su cabello moviéndose de manera graciosa  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Reelena alcanzó a esbozar una opacada sonrisa.. jamás podrían tener una conversación civilizada  
  
- Te vine a visitar.. en realidad te quiero conversar de algo ¿Puede ser en privado?  
  
- Claro.. - respondió buscando la mirada amatista que no perdía ningún detalle desde la puerta de la cocina.  
  
La rubia reprimió las ganas de llorar, sabía que Heero era una caso perdido... en realidad Yui ni siquiera parecía ser un caso..  
  
Los ojos violetas refulgieron en ira al encontrarse con los verdes, pudo leer tantos sentimientos contradictorios que se asustó, de saber que alguien tan extrovertido como el piloto del Deathscyte fuera el que le robara el corazón del hombre que más amara.  
  
- Yo voy saliendo - aclaró Duo - Tengo una 'Cita'  
  
Pudo apreciar como los ojos azules de Heero se opacaban.. dolor.. un alma demasiado atormentada para seguir sufriendo..  
  
ela brigo negro que tomó de la perchera le cubrió casi por completo, tomo uinas llavez desde la mesita cercana y, sin previo aviso, besó a Yui en la mejilla un beso húmedo y corto; la intensión era que molestara, jamás fue pensado como una demostración de cariño.  
  
- Me llevo la moto - aclaró antes de marcharse y cerrar despacio la puerta  
  
Reelena observó unos segunos en esa dirección.  
  
- Baka - oyó susurrar a Heero - El maldito se puso labial..  
  
Miró a la chica mientras se limpiaba bruco la mejilla, y la vio sonreír a ella de manera ensoñadora.   
  
Quizás sería bueno de dejar de pelar por casos perdidos.. y de esa manera ser feliz siempre y cuando él fuera feliz.. no importando si estuviera a su lado o no...  
  
~*~TBC~*~  
  
Notas de la autora: espero que este capítulo les haya agradado.. y es que no he podido actualizar más seguido porque mi equipo sigue malo... en todo caso este en especial lo tuve escrito en papel hace unas buenas semanas ya.. diría que como un mes v___v, pero se me hace un escándalo publicarlo....  
  
Buenop, espero que en verdad les agrade ^^, y tb espero que me envíes reviews ^^  
  
un besote, Undomiel XD  
  
Muchas gracias a Terry Maxwell, Mimi tachikawa, Nanaka, Vrag y Denisse por haberme escrito sus reviews.. y realmente por eso sigo escribiendo ^^... Espero que les guste y me den crìticas constructivas por favor... ^^, y es que sentì que este capítulo estaba más corto que el resto...  
  
Un gran besote, Undomiel ^^--- ahora 'De Malfoy' 


	5. La calma precede a la tormenta

_**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son míos._

_**Warning**: este fic contiene yaoi así que no acercarse..._

_**Raiting**: nop tengo ni la menor idea con la nueva escala.._

**Dakishimete**

_**Capítulo 05** : **La calma precede a la tormenta**_

¿Te gusta mirarme? - quedé helado, el desinterés con el que formuló la pregunta dejaba más que claro que sabía cuan sensual lucía en aquella posición: desnudo con un cigarrillo a medio consumir colgando entre sus delgados labios, sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas.

¿De qué hablas? - sonreí turbado, tratando de no perder la cordura mientras aquellas orbes violetas me examinaban de reojo.

Olvídalo - susurró sentándose en la cama expulsando el humo muy lentamente, disfrutando - Me voy, procura ser discreto, Milliardo.

¡Oh, sí! Debía serlo, no creo que si Reelena se llega a enterar de que su hermano mayor paga por sexo me vuelva a mirar de la misma manera... de hecho, dudo que me vuelva a dirigir la palabra... sobre todo si a quien le pago es su eterno rival por Heero.. Uff, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Le observo mientras se levanta, cuidadoso pero no meticuloso, sé que me está seduciendo, quizás lo haga de manera inconsciente, pero de lo único en que puedo percatarme es de su eterna sonrisa.. no es como las de siempre.. es más opaca.

No creo conveniente intrometerme, más que nada porque he visto a Duo en contadas ocasiones y debo admitir que en la mayoría de ellas nunca fueron muy favorecedoras... Me quedaré con la duda, después de todo está amaneciendo y debo hacer como que esta noche jamás pasó, aunque dudo que pueda borrarme de la mente aquellos ojos violetas.

Me distrae un suave beso sobre mis labios y no puedo evitar sonreír, es increíble la facilidad de este chico para convertir a la gente en adictos a su ser... no creo que la noche se me olvide, no creo poder borrar de mi mente sus besos ni sus caricias, pero puedo discimular, esperando que en otra ocasión mi sed sea saciada.

* * *

¿Qué horas eran? No lo sabía, pero intuía que amaneceria en unos minutos, quizá un poco más. 

Deambuló otro tanto por las húmedas calles casi vacías, de esa manera pudiendo despejar la mente por escasos instantes.

Era horrible la sensación en el pecho, le ahogaba y no le permitía respirar, tragar la saliva era un verdadero suplicio y los ojos le escocían horriblemente.

Eso no era bueno, lo sabía.

Sabía que la responsabilidad no era suya, que para que una relación no funcionase tenían que haber dos... pero no había forma que no dejara de culparse por todo, y aunque fuera consciente de que hacía mal torturándose de esa forma no hallaba la manera de poner un alto, no era capaz de resolver aquel problema solo...

Era un círculo vicioso y enfermizo en el cual la única salida pausible era la muerte, Su muerte.

Intentó ahogar un gemido, sin mucho éxito, con sus manos. Sabía que el espectáculo que estaba dando en plena calle era vergonzoso¡pero no podía evitarlo¡ No podía soportar más¡Se estaba despedazando su alma! Y todo por culpa de Trowa, le estaba robando sus sueños con noches de sexo, y no lo encontraba justo...

Fue extraño, en el momento que se derrumbaba en medio de la calle, unos delgados brazos le sujetaron suavemente y le envolvieron, como la seda. Al abrir los ojos asombrado sólo pudo distinguir que ya seguía en la calle, pero ahora una cortina de dorados cabellos le protegía del sobrio escenario que antes se encontrara. Volvió a la realidad cuando una cálida voz le hiciera abrazarse a aquella delgada cintura, se sentía a gusto y medio sonrió cuando pudo enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica, ahora podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, delante de aquella mujer que se hallaba en situación parecida a la suya, ambos tenían su coracón carcomido por las culpas y los amores no correspondidos. Ambos sabían lo que era despertar y no desear haberlo hecho..

No es justo...

Sólo eso y se abrazó más fuerte aún, las heridas de amor tardan en cicatrizar, pero es imposible si siguen sangrando, y para ellos no era una opción. Habían elegido amar a seres extraños...

Quizás apor una noche podrían intentar reconfortarse, o al menos así lo pensó cuando ella gemía bajo sus manos y susurraba palabras de amor eterno al aire que no serían acogidas por nadie, no había nadie que las quisiera.

Y cuando se desplomó sobre ella ella susurró su nombre bajito, para que nadie se lo robara y lo guardó dentro de su pecho para conservarlo hasta la muerte...

No se amaban, eso lo sabía Quatre, y sabía que Reelena también lo sabía... pero ellos habían elegido entregar sus corazones a personas imposibles y, por el momento, eso era lo más parecido al amor que les hubiese pasado antes... y por desiciones del destino quizás sería la última.

**.·'·.TBC.·'·.**

_**Notas de la Autora**: Uff... después de más de un año he vuelto a actualizar... primero la inspiración se me fue por meses y luego se hechó a perder mi pc... como verán las circunstancias no era alentadoras para este fic..._

_Muchas gracias a la gente que me escribió reviews... (pero no creo que lo sigan leyendo después de tanto tiempo vv._

_Buenop, espero que les guste y cualquier queja mándenme un review, que yo más que seguro les respondo )._

_Pdta: Aquí va Yukiko, pa' que veas que lo terminaré como te dije ._

_Undomiel de Vil._


	6. no hay reversa

**Dakishimete**

**_Capítulo 06: no hay reversa.._**

"_Mi último adiós_

_No espera perdón,_

_Sólo dos lágrimas de amor_

_Que bebo en tú alma,_

_En tú alma.._"

* * *

Caminó un poco más intentando despejar su mente… estaba completamente ofuscado..

No se suponía cual debía ser su reacción… pero su mente sólo apuntaba a una… la que siempre ocurría cuando algo parecido pasaba…

El dolor en su pecho era aún mayor que los que le provocara anteriormente, era indescriptible.

Si antes las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, ahora no había ninguna… era tan grande su dolor, tan abominable la angustia.

Jamás había creído que saber el nombre del nuevo amante de Quatre le causara tan revuelo, más aún sabiendo como había ocurrido todo… aunque aún no tenía muy en claro lo que había pasado entre los dos…

Verlo a él quebrándose en medio de la calle le resulto un golpe duro… no era algo que deseaba que pasara, al contrario, verlo de esa manera sólo hacía que los remordimientos se acrecentaban. Pero verla a ella envolverlo de aquella forma, y él aferrarse a su espalda en un abraso íntimo…

La odió por eso. La detestó por haber hecho que su Q-chan se olvidara de que tenía una cama a la que volver, de hacerle olvidar por unas horas que tenía un amante que le esperaba ansioso todas las noches a que llegara, que se retorcía de celos en la cama mientras imaginaba todas las depravaciones que hacía en camas ajenas, amantes casuales.

Dejó que la ira gobernara sus sentidos, planeó todo para que nada se saliera de sus manos, esta vez no sería simple, pero ella se las pagaría, encontraría la manera de que lo pagara, y se juraba a si mismo que recuperaría por fin a su amante, aunque le encadenara a la cama, aunque le tuviera que vendar los ojos y no poder verlos más, pero aquel maldito rubio le estaba matando poco a poco, le torturaban cada vez que su cuerpo llegaba mancillado con marcas que el no dejaba, con un olor que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Despertó un tanto aturdida, sintiendo claramente el brazo que rodeaba su cintura de manera posesiva.

No pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

Por primera vez había amado, pero era extraño, podría decirse que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre que estaba a su lado, pero sabía que sólo sería un engaño, que no podía amar a otra persona que no fuera aquel hombre de ojos celestes… así como el rubio que le miraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes se torturaba con un hombre que, seguramente, le esperaba en su departamento…

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, consciente de que esa seguridad se esfumaría en cosa de minutos, cuando le despidiera en la puerta para que él se marchara. Y ella nuevamente se sumergiría en aquella angustia y aquellos recuerdos vanos, aquellos recuerdos que le hacían creer y soñar de que Heero alguna vez sintió amor por ella. Que alguna vez le fue algo más que una pieza clave en su revolución.

"_¿Te encuentras bien?_" sintió una suave mano acariciar su mejilla, y aquellos ojos verdes le miraron tiernamente. La voz ronca del muchacho distaba mucho de ser la que recordara de antaño.

Cabeceó una respuesta afirmativa mientras sonreía, le hubiera gustado estar así por siempre, con esa extraña paz instaurada en su pecho.

"_Me gustaría estar así un rato más_" murmuró él, refugiando su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello.

"_No es necesario que te vayas…_" respondió en un susurro a la vez que sentía su suave respiración contra su piel… era una sensación tan agradable… sentir a alguien a tú lado, para ti, por ti.

"_No me gustaría que Trowa se enterara de esto_" respondió el con una mirada triste "_Me gustaría verte más seguido_" dijo él ahora mirándola a los ojos, para después besarla lentamente.

Ella sentía igual… no era amor, pero se sentían bien el uno con el otro… definitivamente no era algo que les pasara todos los días… era un consuelo en el que ambos saldrían perdiendo, pero no tenían otra opción.

* * *

Abrió los ojos un tanto molesto por el ruido que su compañero de habitación metía por toda la casa, era la primera vez que Yui no le dejara dormir tranquilamente después de una salida… más encima Heero le había visto llegar, no era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que al no haber dormido durante toda la noche dormiría durante el día.

Se desperezó un poco más e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero para cuando pudo hacerlo ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, la boca se le secó y unas inexplicables ganas de llorar le arremetieron contra el pecho.

Miró durante unos segundos como el chico de pelo corto se movía por la habitación metiendo mil cosas dentro de unas maletas, el pelo aún húmedo después de haberse bañado, una extraña mirada en los ojos azules.

"_¿Heero?_" susurró muy bajito, quizás creyendo que si hablaba más fuerte desconcentraría de su tarea al piloto. El aludido le miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado… Seguramente no pensó que le despertaría. "_¿Te puedo preguntar por qué empacas?_"

Jamás había oído temblar tanto su propia voz, jamás había creído que el silencio de su compañero de habitación pudiera llegar a desesperarle.

Respiró profundo, el sueño completamente olvidado, aunque rogaba que lo que fuera a salir de aquellos delgados labios fuera eso, sólo un sueño; porque en el fondo sabía para donde iba todo, presentía lo que diría.

"_Me voy Duo_" su mente intentó procesar aquellas palabras, pero Heero no era delicado al decirle la cosas, no se iba a molestar en dar explicaciones muy concisas, sólo lo que necesitara saber.

Nada más, sólo eso…

¿Es que acaso ese maldito chico que estaba apresuradamente guardando sus cosas no se daba cuenta de lo que le había provocado?

¿Acaso no era obvio en lo que sentía por él?

Un gemido trepó por su garganta y explotó entre sus manos, intentando acallar los sollozos para nada discretos que salían de su boca. Ya no era consciente de si, en lo absoluto, sólo sabía que jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Quería gritar muy alto para luego hundirse en la oscuridad, porque el desasosiego que tenía parecía no tener fin y no era comparable con nada.

Heero le dejaba… El único capaz de darle algo de lucidez en su vida se alejaba y no sabía por cuanto, pero intuía que era por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre…

Sentado en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas, algunas hebras de cabello pegado en su rostro debido a las lágrimas que inagotables vertían sus ojos… Su mente era un caos… su corazón se rompía una y mil veces… hasta que un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios, pero la inconsciencia no llegó, no se apiadó de aquella alma torturada, porque le dejó seguir sintiendo… seguir muriendo.

* * *

TBC ---

_Notas de la Autora¿Qué tal¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.. y…. ¡se acerca el final! Era medio obvio después de lo que pasa en este capítulo, pero si.. no ´se aún cuantos capítulos. De uno a tres… eso es seguro.. Y me alegra por fin estar realizando la idea que tenía desde el principio ._

_Buenop, espero que me sigan leyendo y contestaré los reviews:_

_Jotaru Hibari Yui: muchas gracias por tu review , y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic… y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo ). Lo de la pareja de Quatre con Reelena… no sabes lo que le espera P HA HA HA_

_Fantasy Crystal: aquí esta el capítulo ), espero que te agrade _

_Hotaru-chan: jajaja, si… los milagros quizás existen… sobre todo en mi caso vv, pero no puedo negar que tenía ganas de continuar con este fic, y aunque no le quedan muchos capítulos tengo que terminar lo que empecé ._

_Y-Yukiko-Y: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo , y se acerca el final jojojo, así que aquí estaremos escribiendo un poco día a dia… y como sabes el final está escrito, pero en mi mente, así que todavía pueden pasar mil cosas . Nos estamos viendo )_

_Sher Jo: Muchas gracias , me alegra que te haya gustado elf ic… pero no me demoraré mucho con las actualizaciones… al menos no tanto como la última vez.. además que ya está terminando.. . _

_Muchas gracias a todas , besitos!_

_Undomiel de Vil _


	7. Te Amo

**Dakishimete**

**Capítulo 07: _Te Amo_**

****

Era como estar en una nube, aunque el causante de que estuviera en tal estado se hubiera marchado hacía un par de horas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Era un sensación que jamás había sentido y quería experimentarla más seguido, o al menos poder retenerla lo que más pudiera. Era envolvente, cálida y le llenaba de regocijo, algo parecido al cariño de padres pero con más satisfacción… después de todo, habían pasado muchos años desde que había sentido tanta paz.

El timbre la distrajo de tanta dulzura, y se dispuso a abrir arrebujándose en la bata que había usado Quatre antes de marcharse, olía a él, olía a lo que nunca podría tener.

No pudo hacer menos que sorprenderse y entender en un segundo sus consecuencias.

El miedo la invadió de inmediato, incluso antes de que aquellas manos la tomaran por los hombros y la estrellaran contra la pared más cercana, incluso antes de siquiera sentir el escozor en su mejilla y una calidez líquida que bajaba por su mentón, tocando sus labios, sintiendo aquel odioso sabor metálico de la sangre.

Por un momento todo se oscureció, y tuvo miedo. ¡Cómo no tenerlo!. La puerta se había cerrado en algún punto, y su captor la tenía acorralada junto al equipo de música.

Miedo, terror, angustia, pánico.

Tantas cosas sentía y casi todas eran sinónimos.

Cuando sintió la respiración agitada cerca de su oído y una mano ajena acariciar su pierna de manera ascendente quedó completamente paralizada, ni siquiera un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

No podía estar pasando.

No después de haberse sentido tan viva.

Y las palabras pronunciadas con tanto desprecio mientras le manoseaba de manera obscena, mientras sentía tanto dolor, mientras su alma se mancillaba y quebraba.

Deseó gritar pero no podía, los golpes recibidos habían agotado las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Deseó moverse pero su cuerpo parecía de plomo.

Dolía tanto que deseó morir.

Y las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas enredadas con sangre.

Y las palabras de su atacante se mezclaban con susurros lejanos.

Y en algún punto se perdió en una oscuridad extrañamente perversa de paz.

Y dejaron de doler las lágrimas.

Y cesaron los molestos susurros.

* * *

¿Cuánto había llorado?

No lo sabía.

Pero ya no quedaban lágrimas que mojaran su pijama, y los estrangulados sollozos salían roncos de su reseca garganta.

Era tanta la pena que deseo creer en algún dios para poder encomendarse, pedirle un milagro.

Pero no creía en nada.

Y por más que tratara de ahogar los gemidos entre sus manos estos se oían por toda la habitación.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no era capaz de ver cuando Heero abandonara la habitación con su maleta.

Sería su muerte, la perdición de su alma.

Porque sin corazón no se vivía y Yui era dueño del suyo desde hacía tanto…

No bastaban en preguntar los porqués, sabía de sobra que era su culpa, que no valía lo que el soldado parado frente a su cama merecía.

No era suficiente con amarlo.

No era suficiente con llorar.

Lo perdía sin siquiera haber sido suyo.

Pedía imposibles porque para Heero no era más que su ex compañero de batallas o compañero de cuarto que prefería ejercer la prostitución a tener un trabajo decente.

¿Pero como decirle que lo hacía para sacarle celos?

¿Cómo decirle con que soñaba que un día le arrinconara en alguna pared y le dijera que sólo le pertenecía a el y que no dejaría que nadie más le tocara?

Repitió hasta el cansancio un 'Te Amo'.

Como una plegaria a aquellos dioses inexistentes.

Pero no recibió aquel esperando abrazo de consuelo, sólo el eco de su propios susurros.

Y con ojos nublados miró al dueño de aquellas estrellas azules.

"Te Amo" dijo despacio, modulando cada letra en sus labios, asegurándose de que si no le escuchaba al menos le entendiera.

Pero a cambio no recibió una sonrisa que iluminara su rostro, sólo una mirada triste y cristalina.

¿Dolor acaso leía?

Pero no le oyó pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y siguió rezando aquella plegaria.

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, teamoteamoteamoteamo…

Hasta que las palabras perdieron sentido y coherencia.

Hasta que la inconsciencia se apoderó de su mente y se sumió en un sueño inquieto, en donde probaba por primera vez aquellos labios y podía refugiarse entre los brazos añorados.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno… confesaré algo..

¡Me demoré mucho en actualizar!

Lo siento… de veras que si...

Debo de admitir que no me he demorado mucho en escribirlo porque tenía la idea en la mente.. en realidad lo había escrito antes, pero se me hechó a perder el computador y lo perdí.

Comunico también que este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya se nos viene el final, y acepto sugerencias de que si quieren final feliz o no (aunque con la muerte de Reelena muy feliz la cosa no queda...).

Y la continuación de la historia de Quatre también va en el próximo , así que lo más probable que ese capítulo sea más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora.

Este capítulo va dedicado a sita **Yukiko**, que me recordaba cada vez que me veía en la universidad de que lo actualizara..., y también a **Sher Jo** que me escribió un review recordándome que tenía el fanfic olvidado... realmente me has decidido a escribir el capítulo , gracias

ahora... los reviews...

**darkmousy** : aquí le dijo lo que sentía , aunque no la esperada respuesta... veamos si me decido a dejarlo en final feliz porque, lo admito, a mi también la idea de que Heero se vaya me da pena.. y es que Duo tendría que quedarse con él...

**Mimi Tachikawa** : gracias por seguirlo... aunque me demoro bastante con las actualizaciones... de todas maneras Heero se fue por la conversación que había tenido con Reelena. Nada del otro mundo, pero lo terminaré de explicar en el próximo capítulo

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui** : por qué te disculpas? je je, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sólo queda un capítulo más para el final

Buenop, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y no se les olvide que pronto actualizaré el capítulo final


	8. Réquiem

**Dakishimete**

**Capítulo 08: _Réquiem_**

El cabello levemente humedecido se pegó a su frente, jamás había pensado que pasaría una noche tan sublime e inolvidable… si hubiera sabido antes… si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes.

El teléfono celular vibró en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, era extraño que le llamaran en domingo siendo que tenía el día libre. Cuánto lamentó que no hubiera sido de la oficina.

La voz impersonal que le habló le derrumbó todos los cimientos de falsa tranquilidad, con palabras gruesas e insensibles preguntaron por las razones.

¿Razones? Se dijo mientras se vestía presuroso. ¿Venganza? Había especulado la voz.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo o a tan siquiera pensar claramente¿Acaso ese hombre no entendía con quien hablaba¿Acaso no comprendía que en esos su entendimiento estaba muy lejos de razones para venganza?

Jamás había sentido el corazón latirle tan rápido y ser consciente de su movimiento. La angustia mezclada con la ansiedad, y la esperanza de la equivocación que crecía a cada minuto que manejaba, saltando toda señalización de tránsito que se topara.

Los escalones se hicieron eternos y la puerta se tornó irreal.

La escena, a sus ojos dantesca, le hizo estremecer a tal punto que las piernas fallaron en sostener su peso, su pecho se llenó de una pesada opresión y su vista se anegó de lágrimas.

Sintió como el dolor nacía en su estómago, se expandía por su pecho y, al llegar al corazón, se transformaba en algo titánico. Cuando subió por su garganta sintió su cuerpo contraerse y dejarle un sabor amargo; pero cuando finalmente escapó de su boca pudo sentirlo en conjunto. Creía que podrían haberle arrancado el corazón en ese momento y no lo hubiese sentido.

Jamás había escuchado a alguien dar un grito tan desgarrador como en esos momento el exteriorizaba.

Gateó entre muebles y policías, entre sangre y plumas de un sillón. Y cuando finalmente llegó junto a la persona que más amara no pudo hacer otra cosa que sostenerle entre sus brazos.

Al demonio los policías que le decían que no debían moverle, que era evidencia. Al demonio la sábana que cubría suavemente el dulce cuerpo de su hermana.

Desgarró la garganta entre tanta pena. Saló mares con tanta sal de sus ojos. Descendió a los infiernos buscando al culpable, y sabiéndolo entre los vivos clamó venganza eterna.

Sacaría sus ojos y los dejaría en una copa en la mesita de noche, cortaría uno a uno sus dedos para dejarlos en la cocina, arrancaría mechones de su cabello hasta dejar la cabeza casi calva, apuñalaría su cuerpo mil veces hasta dejarlo deforme, cortaría sus piernas en tres partes y bebería su sangre en copa con borde de oro.

Definitivamente clamaría venganza.

El asesino padecería exactamente lo que hizo a su hermana.

* * *

Siempre se preguntó si llorar era suficiente para que los sueños se cumplieran… algo así como a suerte de cansancio… si es que la suerte se aburría de oírle sollozar y se dignaba a darle lo que pedía… que no era mucho de todas maneras.

Tener a alguien con quien despertar cada mañana enredado entre las sábanas, cobijado en un abrazo y ser saludado con un 'buenos días' susurrado en su oído.

Casi todas las personas las tenían... o al menos podían tener la parte de 'despertar al lado de alguien'.

No recordaba en donde había escuchado decir que 'para cada persona existe su otra mitad en alguna parte del mundo', algo así como la media naranja. Y no podía negar que la había encontrado. Porque eso era.

Cuando le miraba a los ojos podía hundirse en ellos durante horas, verle dormir era una delicia. Imaginar que se sumergía en un mar castaño como sus cabellos, el vértigo de sentirle cerca y la ansiedad carcomerle el pecho cuando se demoraba más de lo debido o simplemente se las daba de temerario.

¿Es que acaso el amor es tan frágil que no soporta el desengaño¿Qué no era algo por lo que se habían ocasionado hasta guerras¿O quizás el amor que sentía por él no era lo suficientemente grande y poderoso como para sortear todas las barreras que habían de por medio?

Se dice que la desesperanza mata, y ahora realmente se sentía morir. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la agonía que presionaba en su pecho y la impresión de ahogo que sufría casi todas las noches. La sensación le tenía tan corroído que ni siquiera escuchar el 'te amo' tan esperado pudo dar marcha atrás.

Tenía el corazón tan devastado que lo único que pensó en esos momentos fue en que era un engaño… sabiendo que se mentía, sabiendo que esas palabras eran verdaderas al igual que las lágrimas.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, su propio corazón le pedía que se alejara, que ya estaba bien de hacerlo día con día más trizas, partirlo hasta convertirlo en polvo. Que ya había pasado la oportunidad de decir 'te amo' y poder responder de verdad… quizás nunca dejaría de amar a Duo, pero era más posible que encontrara a alguien que le ayudara a mitigar el dolor a que el castaño no fuera a terminar de destrozarle.

Tenía miedo, lo admitía. Primera vez en su vida que asumía que tenía miedo. De salir herido por la persona que más se ama, miedo de ser engañado con alguien más en la cama. Ya no podía, no tenía las ganas de confiar.

Por eso se limpió lo más rápido que pudo las lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras del trasbordador. Trataría de no volver a pisar la Tierra si era posible en lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

La penumbra le acompañó al entrar en el apartamento. El olor a sangre se había impregnado en sus ropas al igual que el brillo de locura se había instalado en sus ojos. Trató de limpiarse un poco las manos, pero la ropa estaba saturada de líquido rojo y no sirvió de mucho.

Una silueta le esperaba en la entrada del dormitorio. Una figura delgada y temblorosa. Un ángel llorando que esperaba su regreso…

¿Acaso era decepción lo que leía a través de las lágrimas¿Desprecio era la mueca que mostraba su boca¿Una amenaza de muerte era lo que prometía el arma entre sus manos?

¿A dónde habían llegado¿Acaso el amor que le profesaba era enfermizo¿Cuidar lo que se cree propio es un pecado?

Matar a alguien no significa nada, no es la primera vez que arrebataba la vida de alguien. Cientos habían perecido entre sus hábiles manos, matado a los más débiles nunca había sido un verdadero problema.

¿Entonces por qué leía reproche en un asesino igual que él?

¿La muerte de esa persona acaso significaba tanto?

Trató de aproximarse a su amante, a la persona por la que desafiaría al mismo diablo. Pero la calidez en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, la necesidad de esos labios tan lejanos se hizo imperiosa.

¡Clamó a los cielos que comprendieran¡¿Acaso estar loco de amor es un pecado¡¿Amar tanto está mal¡Qué los mares se alzaran si mentía¡Que los dioses pusieran a prueba ese amor de inmediato!

Y entre la locura de su mirada pudo reflejarse en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, para besarle despacio mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba entre sus labios…

El disparo había sido mortal, pero más dolía saber que no era amado. No lograba comprender todavía lo que había hecho mal para que los ojos le siguieran mirando con reproche. No entendía aún entre las brumas de la muerte, porque estaba seguro que quitar las vidas de quienes habían sido amantes de su pareja estaba bien, porque ellos no eran dignos de tocar un ángel… y al parecer ni el mismo, porque sentía como los infiernos se abrían para recibirle entre las brumas de al inconsciencia…

Todo estaba perdido… al parecer, después de todo, no existen los finales felices para nadie que haya sido pecador, y un asesino no puede quitarse la sangre de las manos aunque se las corte…

La bruma se hizo espesa, pero aún entre la densidad no encontraba motivos para arrepentirse de nada que hubiera hecho…

The End.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mátenme xD, me demoré una eternidad en actualizar, pero salí de vacaciones en la u hace un par de días, así que como meta este verano me propuse terminar todos los fanfics que tengo a medias (que son bastantes…) Y bueno… este era mi prioridad principal… será porque es al que le tengo más cariño.

Puede que este último capítulo (porque sí, es el último) no sea lo que hubieran esperado mucho (menos Yukiko que ella estaba advertida), pero el fanfic prometía, en cierta forma, terminar con alguien muerto. Y bueno, Trowa era el indicado. Y el calvario que se le vendría a Quatre encima con Zech también (pequeño final abierto… no sé si entenderán que Reelena estuvo con Quatre antes de que la mataran).

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Y sé que muchos me querrán matar por no haber dejado a Duo y a Heero juntos (más que mal eran la pareja principal), pero no se podía. Era mucho lo que había sufrido el personaje de Heero para seguir sufriendo con alguien como Duo… (aunque yo me hubiera quedado con él de todas formas) pero no hubiera sido consecuente con el personaje, a pesar de que bastante OOC me quedó.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **Dark**, **Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**, **Soru**, **Sher Jo**, **Yukiko** y **Alhena-Star**.

Y espero que me lean en algún otro fanfic xD.

Besitos, Undomiel de Vil


End file.
